The present device relates to a reverse rotation prevention mechanism which is in a spinning reel for fishing and includes a roller-type clutch.
Although the reverse rotation of a ratchet is conventionally prevented by a reverse rotation prevention claw engaged with the ratchet, there is a problem that since the number of the teeth of the ratchet is small, the angle of the play of the ratchet until the completion of the prevention of the reverse rotation thereof is too large to quickly prevent the reverse rotation by engaging the claw with the ratchet.
To solve the problem, a reverse rotation prevention mechanism in which a roller-type one-way clutch is fitted in a ratchet not to rotate relative thereto and the rollers of the clutch are fitted in the peripheral portion of a rotary quill to make it possible to prevent the reverse rotation of o the ratchet with less play thereof until the completion of the prevention was proposed as disclosed in the Japan Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 38963/89 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
However, since the diameter of the rotary quill in which the rollers of the roller-type one-way clutch of the mechanism disclosed in the Japan Utility Model Application mentioned above are fitted is small, the circumferential velocity of the roller contact surface of the quill is so low that there is a problem that the rollers are not instantaneously and surely pinched between the quill and the ratchet to prevent the reverse rotation thereof. Besides, since the engagement surfaces of the components of the mechanism are likely robe locally loaded in the engagement of the components for the prevention of the reverse rotation of the ratchet so as to be deformed, there is a problem that the durability of the mechanism is low. In addition, since the roller-type one-way-clutch is a generally purchasable one, the inside and outside diameters thereof are limited so as to lower the degree of freedom of design of the mechanism to cause a problem that the mechanism is not appropriate to a compact reel.
Further, since there is a resistance to the rotation of the roller-type one-way clutch itself in the direction for the disengagement thereof and the rotation speed of the rotor of the spinning reel or that of the spool of a reel whose spool shaft is supported at both the ends thereof has an influence, the ratchet is rotated in kinematic conjunction with the rotation of the rotor or the spool in the direction for the winding of the fishline so as to move the claw out of the position of the engagement with the ratchet to make it impossible to instantaneously prevent the reverse rotation of the rotor of the spool.